The Lost
by Bird Paradise
Summary: Hanya kesalahan kecil. Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapan dan tindakan. Sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan maka kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Summarry**

_Hanya kesalahan kecil. Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapan dan tindakan. Sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan maka kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu._

**The Lost**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Lost milik Bird Paradise**

** Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated T**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran,dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Apa taruhanmu kali ini?" suara rendah yang terdengar begitu meremehkan.

"Apapun yang kau mau dariku… uang, wanita, mobilku?" terdengar sahutan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak tertarik…" seringaian mengerikan terlihat dari bibirnya. "…Aku mau kau berlutut dan mencium kakiku. Setelah itu…" seringaian dan tatapan mengejek terlihat di wajah tampan itu. "Hancurkan mobilmu sendiri."

Seringaian itu makin lebar setelah bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan sebuah perkataan yang membuat lawan bicaranya sempat berpikir ulang.

"Baiklah Uchiha…tapi kalau kau kalah berikan semua yang paling berharga padaku." Sebuah kesepakatan akhirnya tercapai dari dua setan jalanan ini.

Ya. Julukan bagi semua pembalap liar di sebuah kota metropolitan. Konoha.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…b-bangun," sebuah suara lembut mengalun dari bibir seorang gadis berwajah sendu.

"Hn," hanya sebuah gumaman tak jelas yang terlontar dari bibir seseorang yang sedang gadis itu bangunkan.

"S-sudah siang… Apa kau mau bolos?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang masih begitu lembut. Tangan mungilnya sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kokoh yang memunggunginya.

Perlahan, _Onyx_ sang pemuda mulai nampak dari balik kelopaknya. Ia berbalik. Menghadap sang gadis yang masih setia duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Meletakkan tangan mungil itu dipipinya.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya sang gadis.

"Hn, mungkin jam tiga pagi," jawabnya dengan nada malas. Ia mengusapkan-usapkan telapak tangan halus itu pada pipinya.

"Kalau kau masih mengantuk, tidurlah lagi. Aku akan berangkat sekolah sendiri," ucap sang gadis yang sontak membuat _onyx_ tajam pemuda itu terbuka lebar.

"Tidak. Aku akan bangun sekarang." Seketika pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir sang gadis.

Gadis berpupil _lavender_ itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kala melihat tingkah laku pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berkepribadian baik dan sedikit pendiam.

Sejak gadis itu bisa mengingat, pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu sudah ada bersamanya.

Sejak ia bisa mengingat, ia sudah tinggal di rumah mewah ini tanpa ada orang tua -hanya bersama seorang anak laki-laki seusianya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda pendiam yang selalu menjaganya.

Pemuda yang juga mencintainya. Dari kabar yang mereka ketahui, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat.

Setelah kejadian bertahun-tahun silam, akhirnya belakangan diketahui bahwa kecelakaan itu merupakan sebuah konspirasi untuk membinasakan dua buah keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di kota besar itu.

Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

Namun Tuhan masih berbaik hati, dengan menyisakkan dua buah hati mereka yang waktu itu tidak ikut bersama orang tua mereka.

Sejak saat itu, salah satu orang kepercayaan Fugaku Uchiha mau mengurusi semua perusahaan dan membesarkan kedua anak kecil yang belum tahu apapun.

Mereka tetap hidup dengan beban berat yang harus mereka berdua tanggung. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua.

Walaupun kedua orang tua mereka, Hiashi Hyuuga dan Fugaku Uchiha meninggalkan harta kekayaan yang tak akan habis dimakan sampai beberapa generasi berikutnya.

Namun tetap saja, seandainya mereka bisa memilih, lebih baik hidup sederhana asalkan ada orang tua disisi mereka.

Kebersamaan yang tercipta antara penerus Hyuuga dan Uchiha ini –yang hampir selalu bersama- menimbulkan kasih sayang yang lambat laun membesar berevolusi menjadi sebuah cinta.

Mereka akan terus menopang satu sama lain. Sasuke akan goyah tanpa Hinata dan juga sebaliknya. Itu yang mereka harapkan.

.

.

.

"S-sasuke-kun… jangan balapan lagi…" Hinata menatap sendu pemuda yang sedang vokus pada jalanan di depannya. "… aku takut," imbuhnya lirih.

Setiap malam Hinata selalu ketakutan kala Sasuke sedang beradu di jalanan liar. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu.

Mungkin ia tidak akan sanggup bertahan hidup. Mata _onyx_ itu membalas tatapan lembut gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tenanglah… aku akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya menenangkan.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menghentikan hobi Sasuke yang setiap saat bisa merenggut nyawanya. Tapi apa daya, balapan liar bagaikan molekul yang sudah mengalir dalam darah pemuda tampan itu.

Tidak bisa di pisahkan.

Kepiawaian Sasuke dalam hal mengendalikan mobil, sudah tidak diragukan lagi. ia hampir tidak pernah kalah setiap kali beraksi di jalanan liar.

Sehingga julukan _black devil_ pun melekat pada sosoknya. Auranya yang selalu terlihat kelam dan keganasannya setiap kali beradu di jalanan, membuatnya menerima julukkan tersebut.

Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun membawa Hinata pada arena balap. Walaupun berkali-kali Hinata memohon, pendiriannya tak tergoyahkan. Tempat seperti itu tidak cocok untuk Hinata.

Alhasil, ia selalu meninggalkan Hinata dalam rumah mewah itu sendirian dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusri koridor. Pasangan kekasih yang sudah tersohor di _Senju High School_.

Tidak akan ada yang berani menganggu Hinata -kecuali mereka yang tidak ingin melihat matahari terbit esok hari.

Mereka semua tahu perangai Sasuke yang tidak segan menghajar siapapun yang berani mengusiknya ataupun Hinata.

Hampir semua gadis yang tergila-gila pada Uchiha tampan itu harus gigit jari melihat kenyataan –bahwa pemuda pujaannya sudah ada yang punya.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata-chan…"sapa Naruto ketika pasangan kekasih itu baru memasuki kelas.

"_Ohayou_ N-naruto-kun," balas Hinata dengan pipi memerah. Sasuke melirik sinis pemuda pirang itu.

"_Yo Teme_! Bagaimana balapmu malam tadi? Apa taruhannya? Sial sekali tadi malam _Kaa-san_ melarangku keluar rumah. Kalau aku tetap nekat keluar maka-"

"Jangan membuat moodku buruk pagi-pagi begini _Dobe_," potong Sasuke sinis.

"Hah…aku kan hanya bertanya? Aku penasaran, bukankah tadi malam lawanmu adalah Hidan dari gank Akatsuki?" Naruto tampak tidak mempedulikan aura Sasuke yang sudah berubah gelap.

"Hn, seperti biasa aku menang," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Benarkah? kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan," kehebohan langsung tercipta di kelas XI-2 itu.

Hinata nampak berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya ketika Naruto sedang mencecar kekasihnya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

Seulas senyum tercipta dari bibirnya kala ia menyaksikan kedua sahabat yang berbeda ekspresi itu.

.

.

.

Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua. Walaupun puluhan maid yang mengurusi mension mewah Uchiha selalu siap sedia memasakkan jenis makanan apapun.

Sasuke yang lebih senang memakan masakan Hinata membuat gadis itu selalu bersemangat membuat menu istimewa bagi pemuda terkasih.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Sasuke nampak mengganti-ganti channel TV dengan bosan.

Mungkin malam ini pemuda itu sedang malas untuk keluar. Setidaknya malam ini ia tidak membuat Hinata khawatir.

"Kau sedang apa hm," sebuah suara rendah berbisik di telinganya. Tak lupa kedua lengan kekar yang mengelilingi leher putih Hinata.

"Ah! S-sasuke-kun..aku hanya sedang m-menulis cerita pendek," tutur Hinata dengan suara gugupnya. Hinata sangat suka -citanya kelak adalah ingin menjadi seorang novelis handal.

Ia bisa merasakan bibir basah itu mulai menciumi pipinya. Terus bergerak ketelinganya dan berlabuh di leher jenjangnya.

"S-sasuke-kun…h-hentikan..aku s-sedang sibuk," ucap Hinata berusaha menghentikan sentuhan kekasihnya.

Hinata hanya takut, kejadian beberapa bulan lalu akan terulang kembali. Selama ini ia selalu menghindari kontak fisik yang berlebihan dengan Sasuke –sejak kejadian itu.

Semua itu ia lakuakan semata-mata untuk menghindari 'hal hal' yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Kebersamaan mereka yang hampir duapuluh empat jam, memang sangat sulit untuk menghindari hal-hal semacam itu.

Sekuat apapun Hinata menjaganya, tetap saja gadis itu tidak bisa mempertahankan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi setiap perempuan.

"Hinata…" suara Sasuke sudah mulai terdengar parau. Ketakutan Hinata memuncak. Walaupun ia mencintai Sasuke, bukan berarti ia senang setiap kali suhu tubuh pemuda itu naik karena dirinya.

"Ummph…" tanpa peringatan apapun, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir merah itu.

Menggendong tubuh mungilnya, dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang. Setelah itu, hanya Tuhan yang menjadi saksi atas perbuatan terlarang yang sedang mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun saat sinar matahari mulai memasuki celah-celah tirai. Ia menggeliat pelan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit saat digerakkan.

Sasuke masih terlihat nyenyak dengan tangan kirinya yang bertengger manis diatas pinggang Hinata. Hinata mendesah ketika ingatannya kembali pada kejadian malam tadi.

Lagi-lagi ia tak mampu menolak dan menghindar. Adakalanya terbesit pemikiran –lebih baik Sasuke balapan liar dan pulang pagi daripada di rumah tapi malah melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan bersamanya semalamam.

Perlahan, gadis itu bangkit. Memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Hinata baru membangunkan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak perlu ke sekolah… bukankah lebih menyenangkan mengulangi yang tadi malam hn?" goda Sasuke saat Hinata kembali membangunkannya.

Sontak pipi _chubby_ Hinata memerah sempurna. Sasuke sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini dimana kekasihnya akan merona merah karena malu.

"I-itu t-tidak lucu! Cepatlah…mandi atau aku akan berangkat sendiri." Ancam Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Sasuke malah tersenyum semakin lebar. Hanya di hadapan Hinata lah ia bisa manampakkan ekspresi lain. Tidak hanya ekspresi datar yang selalu nampak di muka umum.

.

.

.

Kali ini gadis bersurai indigo itu sedang membawa beberapa buah buku yang ia dekap di dadanya. Mata _pearl_nya bergerak kesana kemari memperhatikan kelas-kelas yang sedang ia lalui.

Ini memang belum waktunya istirahat, sehingga hanya dirinyalah yang berjalan di koridor. Kelas Hinata sedang tidak ada gurunya jadi, ia berinisiatif pergi ke perpustakaan sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca.

"Ah! _Ohayou_ Hana-_sensei_?" sapa Hinata ketika ia berpapasan dengan sang penjaga perpustakaan di pintu masuk.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata, kebetulan sekali kau kemari. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Bisakah kau menjaga perpustakaan ini sampai aku kembali? Kau sedang tidak ada pelajarankan?" balas sang penjaga perpustakaan sekaligus meminta pertolongan.

"T-tentu," ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Terimakasih…aku hanya sebentar," balas Hana sambil keluar.

Setelah meletakan buku di meja pengembalian, Hinata bergegas menyusuri rak mencari buku yang ia inginkan. Setelah menemukannya, ia kembali duduk di meja dekat jendela.

"Hinata," panggil seseorang dari daun pintu ganda tersebut.

"Kiba-kun?" balas Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?" ujar pemuda bertato di pipi tersebut sambil berjalan menghampiri bangku Hinata.

"Umm. Kurinei-_sensei_ tidak masuk, jadi pelajaran pertama kosong… kau sendiri?" balas Hinata sambil menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh, aku mencari _Nee-san_," jawab Kiba dengan memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Hana-_sensei_ t-tadi keluar sebentar. Kau tunggulah mungkin sebentar lagi kembali." Hinata menunduk. Kembali menekuri buku yang sedang ia baca.

Kiba pemuda dari kelas XI-I yang sudah lama memendam rasa suka pada gadis manis yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Karena gadis itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa ia kalahkan.

Uchiha Sasuke. Alhasil, selama ini ia hanya bisa memandang Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Kiba-kun? Kau tak ingin duduk?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah _inocentnya_ saat melihat pemuda itu malah melamun di depan mejanya.

Dengan kikuk, akhirnya Kiba mendudukan diri di samping Hinata.

"Buku apa yang kau baca?" tanya Kiba basa-basi.

"Ummm hanya novel biasa," jawab Hinata singkat.

Dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat, Kiba bisa melihat dengan detail wajah cantik gadis yang sudah lama disukainya.

Pipinya yang putih dan selalu nampak merona, bulu matanya yang tebal, hidung mancungnya, bibir merahnya dan mata bulan yang selalu bergerak-gerak dengan cantiknya.

Ah. Sontak pemuda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan lancangnya mengamati gadis yang duduk tenang disampingnya.

Hinata memang tidak nampak terganggu. Baginya Kiba adalah salah satu teman yang bersikap baik padanya.

Hinata yang polos tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya pemuda yang diam-diam sedang mengamatinya itu menyukainya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang dengan seringaiannya mengabadikan momen tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nanti malam ada yang menantangmu lagi," ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang bersandar pada tembok dengan tampang malasnya.

"Siapa?" jawab pemuda yang bersangkutan.

"Pentolan dari _The Red_ yang paling ditakuti di Sunagakure," imbuh pemuda yang selalu nampak tersenyum.

Ke empat pemuda yang paling ditakuti di _Senju High School_ itu sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat favorit mereka. Atap sekolah.

"Wah! Benarkah? terima saja _Teme_," sahut pemuda berambut pirang yang berbaring di samping Sasuke.

"Hn, apa dia sehebat itu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke yang masik asyik berbaring berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sabaku Gaara-"

.

_**Braak**_

.

Suara pintu atap yang dibuka paksa menginterupsi perkataan Shikamaru. Ia menatap dengan tampang malasnya ketika melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Sasuke-kun~ aku punya info bagus untukmu," suara wanita yang terdengar memenuhi tempat itu.

"Karin-_Nee_! Sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya masuk tanpa permisi!" raung Naruto melihat adik bungsu dari ibunya itu.

"Diam kau _baka_! aku tidak punya urusan denganmu," sewot Karin.

"Baiklah _Baa-san_.." jawab Naruti malas.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi _Baka_!" raung Karin ketika ia mendengar keponakannya itu memanggilnya dengan kata-kata keramat.

Sebelum terjadi keributan diantara dua saudara tersebut, suara rendah sasuke terdengar.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke langsung terduduk. Menatap bosan gadis yang selalu mencari perhatian padanya.

"Ah! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ini. Tadi Kin yang mendapatkannya," jawab gadis berambut merah itu sambil mengangsurkan ponselnya yang berwarna putih kehadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap ponsel itu tanpa mengambilnya.

"Lihatlah…kau akan mengerti." Ketiga pemuda itu hanya diam ketika melihat Sasuke mulai melihat layar ponsel itu. Tidak ada ekspresi yang nampak dari wajah Sasuke. Tetap datar.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk menunjukkan ini?" Sasuke manaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini mulai terlihat gugup.

Bukan ekspresi seperti ini yang diharapka Karin keluar dari wajah pemuda yang disukainya. Ia ingin sasuke terlihat marah.

Namun sebaliknya, Sasuke nampak tetap tenang seakan-akan sesuatu yang baru ia lihat hanyalah gambar sebuah panda yag sedang tertidur.

"K-kau tidak marah? Itukan foto-"

"-cepat keluar… kalau kau hanya ingin mengangguku," potong Sasuke cepat. Dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya karena kesal, Karin langsung bergegas pergi.

"_Teme_? Memangnya apa yang ditunjukkan Karin padamu?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Hn, bukan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Sasuke datar dengan pandangan tajam seakan sanggup melubangi tembok dihadapannya. Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Hinata dengan suara lembutnya ketika ia melihat kekasihnya sudah bersender di pintu mobil menatapnya datar.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu. Biasanya Sasuke akan menjawab walaupun hanya berupa gumaman semata.

Namun gadis itu tetap berpikir positif, mungkin sedang ada masalah sehingga membuat _mood_ pemuda itu memburuk. Bertahun-tahun hidup dengannya, membuat Hinata sangat hafal sifat Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan pulangpun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir kedua insan tersebut. Hinata terus menatap sendu pemuda yang tengah menatap tajam jalanan di depannya.

Kecepatannya dalam mengemudikan mobil, membuat Hinata meremas sabuk pengamannya. Tidak akan ada hasilnya seandainya ia meminta pemuda itu untuk menurunkan sedikit kecepatan laju mobil _sport_ tersebut.

Alhasil, Hinata hanya memejamkan kedua mata indahnya dan terus berdoa dalam hati.

Sasuke akan selalu melindunginya setiap kali ia tertimpa masalah sebagaimanai sosok seorang kakak bagi Hinata. Sasuke akan mengelus rambut panjangnya saat ia bersedih sebagaimana sosok orang tua bagi Hinata.

Sasuke akan dengan sabar mengajarinya pelajaran sebagaiman seorang teman bagi Hinata. Dan Sasuke akan memperlihatkan mimik tidak sukanya saat melihat Hinata berbicara dengan anak lelaki lainnya.

Dan Sasuke akan memperlihatkan tampang menakutkannya ketika Hinata melakukan kesalahan besar. Seperti saat ini, pemuda itu terus menyeret Hinata memasuki kamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Mengabaikkan panggilan dan rintihan kesakitan Hinata karena ia mencengkeram tangan gadis itu begitu kuat. Tapi kali ini Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui kesalahannya.

"Sasuke-kun… s-sakiit…" rintih Hinata lagi.

.

**Braakk**

.

Sasuke menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menendang pintu kamarnya hingga menjeplak terbuka. Hinata hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

Ia jarang sekali melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Dengan kekuatannya, Sasuke melemparkan Hinata ke atas ranjangnya hingga gadis itu memekik.

Airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk _ametyhstnya_. Sasuke tampak mengatur nafasnya yang memburu menahan amarah. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi tersimpan

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat di perpustakaan tadi hn?" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu berat dan sangat mengintimidasi.

Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih terlentang. Tangan kanannya berusaha membuka dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

Hinata masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua pertanyaan itu.

"Jawab!" bentakkan itu sontak membuat Hinata terkejut.

"A-aku hanya mengembalika buku Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata dengan suara yang begitu kecil. Ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hanya itu? Apa kau mulai berbohong padaku?" tangan kanannya mencengkeram dagu Hinata. Membuat kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. Hinata mulai menangis. Ia takut melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"T-tidak Sasuke-kun…a-aku tidak berbohong padamu.." tutur Hinata dengan susah payah. Ia memang tidak berbohong.

Tadi ia hanya mengembalikan buku yang sudah ia pinjam, duduk sebentar karena menjaga perpustakaan yang ditinggal sebentar oleh Hana-_sensei_ di temani Inuzuka Kiba.

Inuzuka Kiba yang waktu itu duduk disebelahnya. Jangan-jangan… bola mata Hinata sontak kembali melebar kala ingatannya kembali pada saat itu.

Apakah Sasuke melihatnya? Kalau Sasuke melihatnya sudah pasti Sasuke akan langsung menyeretnya keluar waktu itu juga.

"Kau sudah berani bermain dibelakangku.." suara Sasuke makin rendah. Bola mata _onyxnya_ terlihat makin menggelap. Ia mulai menggigiti leher Hinata.

"T-tidak Sasuke-kun…kau s-salah paham…aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Kiba-kun…" ungkap Hinata yang mulai ketakutan. Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau mengaku juga akhirnya…akan kubuat dia menyesal." Sesuke langsung bangkit. Menekan nomor di ponselnya dan menghubungi seseoarang di seberang sana.

"Hn, buat dia menyesal. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai mati." Setelah itu ia langsung melemparkan ponselnya kesembarang tempat.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun…jangan lakukan itu, hiks…Kiba-kun tidak salah apapun…" Hinata berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

Namun entah kenapa suaranya sulit sekali keluar. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hinata.

Tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik bibir merah itu, Sasuke langsung melumatnya dengan tidak sabaran. Mengecupnya sesering mungkin.

Hinata tahu apa yang akan sebentar lagi terjadi. Ia sudah pasrah. Asalkan bisa meredakkan emosi pemuda yang sangat dicintainya ini, ia rela seandainya pemuda ini menghancurkan tubuhnya sekalipun.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan menantang _Black Devil_ itu?" tanya seorang pemuda perambut merah terang.

"Hn, aku hanya penasaran….sampai mana kemampuannya," jawab pemuda perambut merah namun lebih gelap. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di mini bar yang ada di rumah mewah itu.

"Dia memang hebat, hampir semua pembalap liar pernah melawannya, namun tidak jarang mereka pulang dengan mobil yang hancur dan harga diri mereka yang di permalukan. Kau siap dengan semua itu Gaara?" ia memandang pemuda yang merupakan sepupunya itu.

"Hn, tenang saja Sasori, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengalahkannya."

"Apa taruhanmu?" tanyanya lagi setelah menenggak _alcohol_ berkadar rendah.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya…sesuatu yang sangat menarik." Mata Hijaunya berkilat tak lupa bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Baiklah…aku sudah menyiapkan mobil yang akan kau gunakan malam nanti."

.

.

.

Suara ponsel membangunkan tidur lelap pemuda itu. Ia mengumpat pelan kala tangannya tidak menemukan ponselnya di atas nakas.

Dengan susah payah, ia membuka mata _onyx_nya. Setelah itu, ia bangkit untuk memungut ponsel yang tergeletak mengenaskan di bawah ranjangnya.

"Hn, apa _Dobe_?"

"_Kau sedang apa? Kenapa belum bersiap? Aku sudah selesai mengecek mobilmu. Cepatlah_ _kemari_," suara cempreng yang memekakan telinga langsung menyapa.

"Hn, tunggu sebentar." Setelah itu Sasuke langsung menutup ponselnya.

Ia kembali beranjak ke ranjangnya. Mengelus wajah Hinata yang nampak kelelahan. Lalu mengecup semua bagian wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum Sasuke beranjak dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda yang hampir mempunyai kepribadian yang sama –minim ekspresi. Yang satu bersurai biru kehitaman dan satunya lagi merah bata, saling menatap dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Mereka telah bersiap di dalam mobil balap masing-masing. Siap beradu dan menunjukkan siapa yang terhebat. Sasuke tampak sedikit gusar mengingat taruhan yang akan mereka perebutkan.

Mempertaruhkan Hinata.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya ketika ia menyutujui permintaan Sabaku untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai taruhan mereka.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mempertaruhkan hal yang satu ini selama ia malang melintang di dunia balap liar.

Seringkali lawannya meminta agar Hinata menjadi taruhannya. Tapi tidak sekalipun ia turuti. Biarlah mereka semua menganggapnya lemah atau apapun.

Di dunia ini ia hanya punya Hinata. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup. Tapi sekarang apa yang ia lakukan? Mempertaruhkan Hinata demi sebuah rasa yang tidak ingin terungguli.

Ya. Dia tidak ingin dicap pengecut oleh ketua gank _The Red_. Dan dia menyesali keputusannya. Ia benci ketika mengingat ekspresi Sabaku itu ketika menyebut nama Hinata.

'Sial! Hinata hanya miliku' ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini. Dan ia pasti menang. Selama ini tidak seorangpun yang dengan mudahnya bisa mengalahkannya.

Setelah selembar kain merah dilayangkan ke angkasa oleh wanita berpakaian seksi, maka dimulailah pertarungan hebat antar ketua gank tersebut.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. _Amethystnya_ terlihat sendu kala ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dikasihinya berada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke pasti sedang bersama teman-temannya dan bersenang-senang di _club_ malam atau balapan di jalanan liar.

Sasuke selalu melakukan itu setiap kali sedang terjadi sedikit masalah dengannya. Perlahan ia duduk.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur hingga perutnya terasa sangat lapar. Setelah mengenakan baju seadanya, gadis itu akhirnya keluar menuju dapur. Sekedar mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Mension megah ini terlihat begitu sepi. Semua pelayan tentu saja sudah bergelung nyaman diperaduan mereka.

Setelah membuat teh hangat dan setumpuk roti gandum dengan selai kacang kesukaannya, Hinata duduk termenung didepan meja.

Pikiranya kembali pada kejadian siang tadi. Saat Sasuke terlihat kalap karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Sasuke memang sangat tidak suka apabila melihatnya berdekatan dengan pria lain. Itulah sebabnya, Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun berada di arena balap liar maupun _club_ malam.

Dua tempat yang menjadi favorit kekasihnya.

Hinata tersenyum, semua sikap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat arogan padanya semata-mata karena pemuda itu sangat menyayangi dan melindunginya.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa lembar roti gandumnya, Hinata bergegas kembali naik keatas. Sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya, ia memutuskan untuk mandi sekedar untuk menghilangkan bekas keringat yang telah mengering.

.

.

.

Seringaian kemenangan terus tersungging dari bibir pemuda bermata _jade_ itu. Kemenangan telah ada di genggamannya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi lawannya terlihat menatapnya tajam dengan tangan yang terus terkepal erat menahan kekesalannya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan kalah dari pemuda itu. Keberuntungan sedang tidak memihaknya kali ini. Mobil yang ia gunakan tiba-tiba saja tak dapat dikendalikan saat pertandingan hampir mendekati finis.

Alhasil mobilnya sempat menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Walaupun begitu, ia terus melajukan mobilnya hingga finis walau ia harus didahului pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Perlahan, Gaara berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di depan mobilnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Demikian juga dengan pemuda itu. Pelipisnya berdarah.

"Bagaimana Uchiha? Apa aku bisa mengambil hadiahku sekarang juga?" bisik Gaara tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang tahu, kesepakatan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua ketua _genk_ besar tersebut sebagai taruhan di pertandingan yang begitu mengesankan bagi semua penonton yang memadati jalanan.

"Ambilah… aku juga sudah bosan." Oh. Apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sasuke saat bibir tipisnya mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

Gaara kembali menyeringai. "Baiklah… aku akan membawanya kembali ke Sunagakure…." Ada jeda sejenak. "dan kau…tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi."

.

.

.TBC

.

Author gaje kembali membawa fic baru yang mungkin idenya sangat… sangat pasaran. Tapi ini murni dari otak abal saia -_- Ini Cuma twoshoot. Jangan lupa read n Ripiu.

Arigatou Minna ^_^

.

-Bird


	2. Chapter 2

**Summarry **

_Hanya kesalahan kecil. Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapan dan tindakan. Sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan maka kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu._

**The Lost**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Lost milik Bird Paradise**

** Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated T**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Tragedi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran,dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Hinata yang baru tertidur beberapa jam, lalu tiba-tiba harus terusik kembali dengan suara debam pintu kamarnya yang dibuka paksa. Sontak gadis bersurai indigo itu terkejutt dan langsung terduduk. Manik _pearl_-nya membulat kala melihat pria asing bersurai merah berjalan mendekatinya.

"S-siapa kau…" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut tebalnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Hanya tatapan tajam manik _jade_-nya yang ia lontarkan pada Hinata yang ketakutan. Dan tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik tubuh sintal itu, Gaara langsung mengangkat Hinata dan meletakannya dalam bahunya.

Sontak gadis itu terkejut dan langsung meronta. Memukuli sekuat tenaga punggung lebar itu. Dan jeritannya menggema keseluruh bagian rumah mewah itu.

"Lepaskan aku!... Sasuke-kun! Tolong aku…!" Hinata terus menjerit dan meronta.

Ia tak peduli seandainya tubuhnya terjatuh di tangga dan terguling kebawah hingga tubuhnya babak belur. Namun cengkeraman pemuda yang membawanya sungguh kuat.

Sesampainya di bawah, Hinata bisa mendengar teriakan dari pemuda yang sedari tadi terus ia panggil namanya.

"Lepaskan Hinata! Kau tidak perlu membawanya dengan cara seperti itu!" teriak Sasuke yang tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh dua orang anak buah Gaara.

"Kau tak perlu mengaturku Uchiha… sekarang dia milikku." Ucapan tajam Gaara sontak membuat jantung Hinata serasa lepas dari tempatnya. Apa maksudnya? Apa yang dikatakan oleh pria ini? Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Ah! Lepas! S-sasuke-kun t-tolong aku hiks…" suara Hinata kembali mengalihkan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang tadi ia arahkan pada Gaara.

"Hinata.." gumam Sasuke pelan. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat gadis yang dicintainya yang selama ini ada disisinya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi sekali lagi, harga diri Uchiha terlalu tinggi. Sasuke tidak akan terang-terangan mengekspresikan perasaannya apalagi membatalkan kesepakatan yang telah disetujui. Seringaian Gaara makin melebar saat menyaksikan Uchiha yang terkenal hebat itu tak bisa berkutik di depannya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu Uchiha, jadi setelah ini kuharap kau jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku ataupun Hinata." Setelah itu, Gaara langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah! Tidak! Lepaskan aku! S-sasuke-kun!" pekik Hinata sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu ganda itu. Tidak sekalipun Sasuke sanggup memandang wajah Hinata. Sasuke tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan pendiriannya kalau saja ia sempat melihat wajah pilu gadis mungilnya yang berurai air mata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata," gumam Sasuke yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh gadis yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku?" gumam Hinata kala mata indahnya menatap langit-langit kamar yang terasa begitu asing. Setelah mendudukan dirinya perlahan, Hinata mencoba mengingat apa yang telah menimpanya.

Seketika dadanya berdetak kencang saat ingatannya kembali mengulang kejadian yang begitu menakutkan baginya. Dimulai dari ia yang dibawa paksa oleh pria asing, Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menolongnya, dan ucapan pria asing tersebut yang mengklaim bahwa ia adalah miliknya?

"T-tidak… ini tidak mungkin.." gumam Hinata pelan. Air matanya langsung menetes ketika kenyataan menyentak kesadaran –bahwa tidak ada lagi Sasuke disampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun… hiks… kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku…" isakannya sudah tak sanggup lagi ia tahan.

.

.

.

Sedangkan jauh diseberang sana, Sasuke tampak kacau. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi menyesali keputusannya. Kaleng bir berserakan dimana-mana, gelas pecah berhamburan dipenjuru ruangan itu.

Tidak ada satu pelayan pun yang berani mengganggu Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang kalap. Mereka membiarkan saja tuan mudanya mengamuk sesuka hatinya.

"Ada apa denganmu _Teme_? Sudah tiga hari kau tidak masuk sekolah, juga Hinata," tanya pemuda pirang yang masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Astaga..." gumam Naruto pelan saat ia melihat kaleng berserakan dibawah sofa. Dan Sasuke yang tertidur –atau pura-pura tertidur.

"_Teme_? Kau kenapa!" kali ini suara Naruto meninggi. Namun sang pemuda raven sama sekali tidak menanggapi semua pertanyaannya.

"Hei! Dimana Hinata!" kali ini Naruto sedikit kalap. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke masih pura-pura tertidur. Merasa percuma berbicara dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto berlari keluar. Tujuannya adalah kamar Hinata.

Dan setelah Naruto keluar, perlahan _onyx _Sasuke terbuka. Pandangannya terlihat begitu kosong dan mati. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar langkah seseorang yang kembali memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau brengsek! Bangun kau pecundang!" umpatan kasar Naruto keluar menghujani Sasuke.

Tangan tan itu dengan kasar menarik baju Sasuke dan tanpa ampun langsung memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada wajah rupawan Sasuke. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari Sasuke. Seakan-akan ia membiarkan sahabatnya itu menghancurkan wajahnya.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau menyakiti Hinata seperti itu ha! Tak tahukah kau bahwa selama ini aku menahan diriku sendiri untuk merebutnya darimu. Karena aku tahu Hinata sangat mencintaimu…." Air mata Naruto tumpah sudah.

Dadanya serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum saat ia mengetahui kebenaran dari salah satu pelayan yang menyaksikan peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu. Saat Hinata dibawa paksa oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah yang Naruto yakini itu Gaara -lawan Sasuke saat diarena balap yang berlangsung malam itu juga.

Dan satu kesimpulan memenuhi kepala Naruto. Bahwa Sasuke pasti menjadikan Hinata sebagai taruhan pada pertandingan waktu itu.

"Tapi kau malah tanpa perasaan membuangnya! Menjadikannya barang taruhan seperti sampah!" teriakan kalap Naruto dibarengi dengan pukulan keras dirahang Sasuke.

Setelah itu, tubuh tegap Naruto ambruk di lantai. Kepalanya bertumpu pada sofa. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terdiam merasakan perih dibibirnya dan rasa nyeri akibat pukulan Naruto. Namun semua itu tak sebanding dengan sakit dihatinya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto…" gumaman Sasuke malah membuat amarah Naruto kembali naik. Tapi sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan emosinya. Ia tak mau melukai Sasuke lebih dari ini.

"Bukan padaku… seharusnya itu kau ucapkan pada Hinata," suara Naruto terdengar berat dan serak.

Ada keputus asaan dari raut muka kedua pemuda itu. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan keputus asaan untuk mambawa kembali Hinata ketengah-tengah mereka. Sabaku Gaara bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin dicap lebih pengecut lagi kalau dia sampai mengingkari janjinya. Masihkah ia memikirkan harga dirinya disaat seperti ini?

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Hinata terkurung dalam sebuah aparteman entah di kota mana. Dan dalam jangka waktu tersebut, ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan pria yang membawanya. Disini ia hanya hidup dengan seorang pelayan yang melayaninya setiap hari. Entah sampai kapan ia akan terkurung dalam aperteman mewah di lantai entah berapa ini.

.

**Ceklek**

.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda yang baru saja melintas dipikirannya. Pemuda yang membawanya paksa dari rumah Sasuke. Hinata nampak diam tak bergeming di atas ranjangnya. Seakan jiwanya telah mati.

Sekarang ia sama sekali tak merasakan sedikitpun ketakutan. Satu-satunya yang paling ia takuti adalah berpisah dari Sasuke. Dan itu sudah terjadi.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" pertanyaan bernada datar itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi Hinata. Sedangkan Gaara nampak masih tenang dengan sikap Hinata.

"Kenapa kau membawaku? S-siapa kau s-sebenarnya?" mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Benarkah kau ingin tahu?" tanya Gaara balik. Hinata hanya terdiam tak menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Aku…Sabaku Gaara." Tatapan Gaara begitu tajam saat melihat tak ada reaksi dari gadis yang duduk termangu diatas ranjang.

"Kekasihmu telah menjadikanmu sebagai taruhan di arena balap. Dan kebetulan aku pemenangnya" imbuh Gaara tenang.

Ia sudah berdiri di hadapan jendela yng memperlihatkan kemegahan kota Suna. Hinata tampak terkejut luar biasa dengan ucapan Gaara selanjutnya. Ia sedikit bergeming. Manik _lavender_-nya menatap punggung Gaara yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Itu t-tidak mungkin…" ucap Hinata pelan.

Suaranya terdengar serak karena sudah beberapa hari ini ia hampir tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya. _Amethys_ indahnya mulai mengalirkan air mata.

Dadanya serasa remuk mendengar penuturan pria yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Gaara berbalik, menatap tajam _amethys_ Hinata yang tampak begitu redup.

"Dan ada satu lagi yang harus kau ketahui. Dari awal kau memang sudah menjadi milikku," ujar Gaara. Seringaian nampak dari bibirnya. Dan kali ini keterkejutan Hinata sudah diambang batas. 'Apa ini? Leluconkah?' pikir Hinata tak percaya.

"Sebelum Ayahmu meninggal, ia pernah membuat kesepakatan dengan Ayahku. Bahwa mereka harus menikahkan anak bungsu mereka setelah mereka dewasa." Jade itu tetap nampak begitu tajam.

Namun Hinata tidak merasakan takut sedikitpun. Akan tetapi raut muka Hinata menampakkan kekagetan luar biasa atas penuturan pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau butuh penjelasan lebih, besok aku akan membawamu bertemu ibuku. Sekarang istirahatlah," ujar Gaara pelan.

Hinata tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang membawanya dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak baik itu ternyata tidak sejahat yang ia kira. Walaupun tetap dengan ekspresi dingin.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Hinata untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran cerita tersebut. Ia masih begitu terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya terdiam pasrah saat pagi berikutnya ada beberapa orang bertubuh besar membawanya paksa dari apartemen pria berambut merah itu. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan mau diapakan tubuhnya. Jiwanya telah mati dan ia merasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi hidup. Sasuke telah membuangnya, menjadikannya taruhan.

Mobil yang membawa gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu berhenti disebuah rumah megah yang agak jauh dari keramaian kota. Hinata hanya diam saja ketika para pengawal itu membawanya memasuki rumah besar itu.

Wajah cantiknya sama sekali tak menampakkan rona merah seperti biasanya. Mata bulannya juga begitu redup dan terlihat begitu sembab.

"Selamat datang Hyuuga Hinata…" sapaan pelan bernada lembut terdengar oleh gendang telingnya saat ia hanya berdiri diam di sebuah ruangan yang luas. Hinata menggulirkan bola matanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan pemilik suara tersebut.

Manik lavendernya menangkap sesosok wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang yang tergelung rapi. Wanita itu nampak terlihat masih begitu muda, anggun dan cantik. Warna matanya hampir sama seperti warna mata pemuda itu. _Jade_. Hinata sampai lupa menanggapi sambutan tersebut.

"Duduklah…" suara lembut itu kembali mengalun. Sedikit menenangkan hati Hinata yang memang tidak pernah mendengar suara lembut seorang ibu.

"I-iya…" hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibir Hinata yang pucat. Wanita itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut kala melihat kebingungan terpatri dari wajah cantik gadis dihadapannya.

"Perkenalkan… aku Sabaku Karura, ibu Gaara." Wanita itu kembali membuka perbincangan. Hinata tidak menyangka wanita semuda ini adalah ibu dari pemuda itu. Apakah seandainya ibunya masih hidup dia juga akan secantik dan semuda wanita itu? Pikir Hinata yang lagi-lagi melamun.

"S-salam kenal… aku Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata pelan. Ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Gaara sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu." Hinata mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

"Mungkin kau bingung, tapi Gaara sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Dulu ia tidak begitu tertarik waktu pertama kali ia mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya sudah menjodohkannya dengan putri dari teman bisnisnya. Sampai ketika dia masuk _high school_ dan mengetahui siapa gadis itu, dia berubah pikiran."

Ada jeda sejenak dan wanita itu menyesap teh yang sudah tersedia di depan meja. Sedangkan Hinata masih diam. Mencerna semua perkataan ibu muda tersebut.

"Hanya sekali lihat, ia sudah jatuh cinta padamu," imbuhnya setelah meletakan kembali cangkirnya. Hinata nampak terkejut. Kapan Gaara melihatnya? Ia saja baru melihat pertama kali wajah pemuda itu, pikir Hinata bingung.

"Ia melihatmu di sebuah majalah bisnis," sepertinya wanita itu mengetahui kebingungan Hinata. "dan sejak itu, Gaara terus mencari informasi tentangmu. Sampai pada suatu ketika anakku tahu bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih yang hidup denganmu sejak kalian sama-sama kehilangan orang tua" imbuhnya.

Mulut Hinata seakan tercekat mengetahui kenyataan yang tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya.

"Anakku sedikit keras kepala… apabila dia menginginkan sesuatu maka tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mencegahnya. Dia akan melakukan cara apapun. Mungkin sifatnya itu sedikit buruk, tapi percayalah… dia akan menjaga sepenuh hati sesuatu yang sangat disukainya. Termasuk denganmu," lanjut nyonya Sabaku lagi. tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, mungkin Hinata terlalu syok mendengar semuanya.

"Sebagai seorang ibu, aku tidak tega melihatnya setiap hari hanya menatap fotomu atau menguntitmu dari jauh. Maafkan Gaara yang sudah memisahkan kalian." Nyonya Sabaku terlihat menatap Hinata sendu.

Ia tahu kelakuan Gaara mungkin sangat menyakiti gadis itu. Memisahkan sang gadis dari kekasihnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga lebih sakit melihat putra satu-satunya menderita. Sebagai seorang ibu yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah membuat gadis itu –paling tidak- mau menerima Gaara dan memafkannya. Baginya itu sudah cukup.

"Saya mengerti Nyonya… Gaara-san t-tidak salah apa-apa," jawab Hinata pelan.

Baginya Sasuke lah yang memang sudah tak mencintainya lagi makanya ia membuangnya dan menjadikannya taruhan. Dan kebetulan, Gaara lah yang memenangkannya. Bagaimana kalau seandainya pria lain yang begitu jahat dan seorang berandalan yang menang?

Hinata bergidik ngeri karena pikiran polosnya. Lupakah ia kalau salah satu sifat Sasuke adalah mudah sekali terpancing emosinya? Kalau sudah seperti itu, biasanya ia akan memutuskan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

_**Enam tahun kemudian…**_

_**. **_

"Dokter Hinata, ada pasien baru yang kecelakaan, anda dipanggil dokter Shizune untuk segera membantunya," ucap seorang perawat yang menghampiri Hinata di ruang rawat khusus anak.

"Baiklah… aku akan segera kesana," jawab Hinata. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang tergolek lemah di ranjang pasien.

"Keito… dokter akan pergi sebentar… cepatlah sembuh," ucap Hinata sebelum pergi. Senyuman manis tersungging dari bibirnya yang penuh.

"Terimakasih doter cantik… nanti kesini lagi ya?" pinta anak kecil itu polos.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Inilah kegiatannya sehari-hari. Menjadi dokter umum di rumah sakit Sunagakure. Ia sering mendatangi kamar rawat khusus anak-anak. Karena kecintaannya pada anak kecil, Hinata sering menghabiskan waktu untuk merawat mereka dan menghiburnya.

Hinata berjalan disepanjang koridor dengan langkah anggun yang begitu memukau. Dia adalah salah satu dokter baru. Namun karena sifat ramahnya, ia sudah sangat dikenal oleh para tenaga medis lain.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa gadis itu sedemikian terkenalnya yaitu karena dia adalah tunangan Sabaku Gaara. Anak gubernur Sunagakure yang juga pemilik rumah sakit ini. Tak heran, beberapa hari masuk bekerja, Hinata sudah menjadi pembicaraan di rumah sakit ini.

Gadis itu menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang menangisi Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada lagi Hinata yang meratapi hidupnya, dan tidak ada lagi Hinata yang pemalu. Sekarang Hinata bagaikan bermetamarfosis meninggalkan 'dia' yang dulu.

Tergantikan dengan dia yang terlihat begitu anggun, dewasa dan murah senyum. Setelah memasuki ruangan gawat darurat, Hinata langsung bergegas membantu rekan kerjanya untuk menolong pasien yang penuh luka itu.

Hinata selalu menyukai pekerjaanya walaupun setiap hari ia harus brpapasan dengan darah, pasien yang meregang nyawa atau apapun yang membuat orang lain merasa takut, ngeri dan jijik. Hinata merasa bahagia kalau tenaga dan usahanya bisa menolong dan sedikit meringankan beban orang lain.

Setelah beberapa jam menjahit luka pasien tersebut, akhirnya Hinata bisa keluar dari ruangan itu dengan nafas lega. Sebelum ia kembali keruangannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Gaara-kun…" sapa Hinata lembut.

"_Hn, kutunggu di lobi bawah. Kita makan siang bersama_," balas sang lawan bicara.

"Tapi aku ba-"

"_Cepat aku tidak suka dibantah_ _Hime_…" potong suara di seberang sana.

"Baik tunggu sebentar." Akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Percuma berdebat dengan tunangannya. Gaara begitu keras kepala.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan. Gaara masih nampak fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Pulang, kita makan siang dirumah," jawab Gaara datar. Kali ini Hinata tidak mengeluarkan protes sama sekali. Gaara kelihatan sedang kurang baik dan ia takut.

Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Hinata ketika mereka memasuki rumah besar Sabaku. Gaara memang selalu seperti ini. Bersikap terlalu posesif padanya. Setelah selama enam tahun jauh dari Konoha, tidak sekalipun Hinata diizinkan untuk kembali menginjakkan kakinya ditanah kelahirannya hanya untuk sekedar berlibur atau mengujungi teman-temannya.

Bagi Gaara, apapun yang bisa mendekatkan kembali Hinata dan Sasuke, sebisa mungkin pemuda itu mencegah. Gaara benar-benar ingin menghilangkan semua jejak pemuda Uchiha itu dalam hati dan memori gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa Ibu ada dirumah?" tanya Hinata saat mereka sudah memasuki rumah dan menuju lantai atas.

"Tidak, ibu sedang pergi dengan _Nee-san_. Kita akan makan siang berdua di balkon," ucap Gaara dengan suara beratnya.

Sesibuk apapun pekerjaan Gaara, ia selalu menyempatkan waktu sekedar untuk makan siang atau mengunjungi Hinata di rumah sakit. Hinata mungkin memang tidak bisa mencintai Gaara sebagaimana ia mencintai Sasuke dulu.

Tapi semua perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya, membuat Hinata tidak bisa membenci Gaara. Walaupun pemuda itu pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya. Namun sekarang Hinata mengerti bahwa yang Gaara lakukan padanya semata-mata karena pemuda itu ingin dirinya bersih dari masa lalunya. Walaupaun harus menyakiti hati dan jiwanya.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak suka?" tanya Gaara setelah melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit murung.

"Tidak Gaara-kun… aku suka," balas Hinata. Ia berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin di hadapan pria itu. Sebelum Hinata duduk, tiba-tiba pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Sebentar saja… aku ingin seperti ini," jawab Gaara tenang. Sedangkan Hinata membiarkan kekasihnya memeluknya.

"Hinata… bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja _hm_?" suara Gaara kembali terdengar di balik lehernya.

Jantung Hinata seketika berdetak liar. Memang dari dulu Hinata lah yang selalu menolak menikah. Berbagai macam alasan Hinata lontarkan seperti ingin menyelesaikan studinya, ingin bekerja dahulu dan lain sebagainya.

Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa Hinata belum bisa memikirkan harus hidup selamanya dengan pria itu. Hatinya belum siap.

"Kau sudah bekerja, tunggu apalagi _hm_? Apa kau menunggu aku menghamilimu terlebih dahulu?" ucapan Gaara selanjutnya membuat Hinata tak bisa berbicara.

"Baiklah…" walaupun sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya Hinata menyetujuinya.

Apa lagi memang yang ia tunggu? Bukankah hanya pria ini yang benar-benar mencintainya? Gaara tidak akan pernah membuangnya. Ya. Gaara adalah pria yang dianugrahkan Tuhan untuknya. Bukan pria lain ataupun pria yang pernah membuangnya. Menjadikannya taruhan dan mencampakannya begitu saja.

Perlahan Gaara membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Mengelus pipinya pelan dan menatap lekat _amethyst_ Hinata yang baginya sangat memukau. Hinata akui bahwa Gaara juga memiliki paras yang tampan. Mata hijaunya mampu membuat gadis manapun tergila-gila padanya. rambut merahnya begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Hinata beruntung, pria seperti ini begitu mencintainya.

"Kalau begitu kita menikah bulan depan."

Akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling menghisap satu sama lain. Mencicipi rasa yang begitu memabukkan. Bagi Gaara, bibir Hinata adalah candu. seberapa seringpun ia mengecupnya, ia tak pernah merasa bosan.

"Gaara-kun…" desah Hinata ketika melihat pemuda ini mulai tak terkontrol. "Ah…hentikan…" rintih Hinata lagi. Hinata selalu sekuat tenaga menjaga dirinya.

Tak ia pungkiri bahwa ia juga pernah melakukannya dengan Gaara. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia mencegah perbuatan kekasihnya yang mulai hilang kontrol. Perlahan kepala Gaara mendongak menatap mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf… " hanya itu sebelum pemuda itu mendekap erat wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Gaara memang selalu ingin menyentuh Hinata tapi ia juga tidak ingin menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam yang memenuhi sebuah ruangan besar. Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafas berat dari salah satu penghuninya. Pandangan mata tajamnya terus beregerak-gerak mengimbangi jarinya yang terus menari diatas _keyboard_.

"Sasuke-sama, ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Tidakkah anda ingin pulang?" terdengar sebuah suara yang mencoba mengingatkan pria yang terlihat masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hn, kau pulang duluan saja Juugo," jawabnya dengan suara rendah dan berat. Sedangkan sang sekretaris yang sedari tadi menunggui atasannya terlihat tidak ingin beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Cepat pulang…" penekanan disetiap kalimat itu, membuat sang sekretaris sedikit gentar.

Juugo tahu bahwa atasannya ini tidak suka dibantah. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, pria berkacamata dan berambut _orange_ itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar ruangan meninggalkan sang director yang gila kerja.

Setelah menjabat sebagai director utama di perusahaan yang ditinggalkan Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke memang menjelma menjadi pria muda yang gila kerja. Karena hobi barunya itu, dalam waktu beberapa tahun, perusahaannya menjadi salah satu perusahan terbesar di Jepang.

Ia menjadi salah satu pria muda terkaya dan tersukses di Jepang. Wajahnya seringkali menghiasi majalah bisnis di dalam dan di luar negeri. Parasnya yang tampan menjadi incaran banyak wanita muda dari semua kalangan. Dari artis, anak pejabat, sampai wanita yang seprofesi dengannya.

Namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang sanggup mencairkan kebekuan hati sang pengusaha muda tersebut. Sasuke tidak sekalipun terlihat mengencani wanita manapun. Hingga membuatnya dihadiahi gossip miring –bahwa pemuda tampan itu tidak menyukai lawan jenis- tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mempedulikannya.

Baginya, hanya dirinyalah saja yang tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Baginya, hidup yang terasa sangat membosankan ini hanya perlu diisi dengan bekerja. Mungkin ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk sekedar mengenyahkan sesosok bayangan gadis cantik yang selama enam tahun ini tak pernah bisa dilupakannya barang sedetikpun.

Seorang gadis yang pernah dengan sadisnya ia sakiti. Seorang gadis yang membuatnya menyesali kebodohan yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya. Seorang gadis yang tak pernah sanggup Sasuke ganti dengan gadis manapun.

Sekarang _Kami-sama_ sudah menghukumnya. Menghukumnya dengan perasaan hampa yang akan dilaluinya seumur hidup. Karena ia tahu bahwa gadisnya sudah berbahagia dengan pria lain dan tak mungkin bisa kembali padanya.

Menghukumnya dengan terus menghantuinya sosok gadis lembut itu dalam tidurnya sekalipun. Siapa yang tahu, bahwa sosok yang terlihat sempurna dimata orang-orang ternyata begitu rapuh dari dalam.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_… Keito… apakah pagi ini kau merasa lebih baik?" sapa Hinata pada seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang mengidap Leukimia.

Dari semua pasien anak-anak entah kenapa Hinata sangat menyayangi anak yang satu ini. Wajahnya yang bulat dan pipinya yang _chubby_, rambut hitam dan kulitnya yang putih. Dan yang paling Hinata sukai adalah mata _obsidian_-nya yang terlihat indah.

"Dokter cantik… _Ohayou mo_…" balas Keito dengan senyum sumringahnya. Begitulah panggilan anak kecil itu pada Hinata. Dan Hinata tampak tak keberatan dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Nah sekarang dokter periksa dulu ya?" bujuk Hinata lembut.

Hinata selalu merasa sedih kenapa anak sekecil itu harus menanggung beban berat dalam hidupnya. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ia harus tumbuh dengan sebuah penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh mungilnya.

'seandainya dia hidup… mungkin sudah sebesar anak ini' pikir Hinata sendu. Ya, setiap kali melihat anak seusia Keito, pikiran Hinata akan kembali kemasa lalu kelam hidupnya. Dimana ia harus kehilangan janin yang dikandungnya.

Kisah pilu yang pernah tertoreh dalam bagian hidupnya itu, membuatnya ingin sekali ikut mati bersama calon anak yang tak pernah sempat ia lahirkan. Hinata selalu berpikir kenapa anaknya itu sudah mengalami penderitaan berat sebelum ia dilahirkan.

Dicampakkan oleh Ayah kandungnya sendiri, tak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh pria yang mengatakan sangat mencintainya, dan terakhir dipaksa keluar dari rahim sang ibu sebelum waktunya.

Hinata ingat saat Gaara memaksanya untuk menggugurkan bayi yang dikandungnya karena janin itu adalah darah daging dari pria lain. Seorang pria yang sangat dicintai Hinata –dulu- Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan tentu saja, Gaara tidak akan pernah menerima kehadiran bayi yang bukan darah dagingnya. Walaupun Hinata sudah memohon ribuan kali, tapi tetap saja pria itu menariknya ke rumah praktek salah satu dokter yang akan membunuh anaknya tersebut.

Hinata ingin sekali mati saat itu seandainya saja Gaara tidak berulang kali mencegahnya yang ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Gaara yang egois. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau melepasnya yang saat itu bagaikan mayat hidup.

Pria itu terus ada disampingnya sampai ia sembuh dari depresi dan berulang kali meminta maaf. Apakah sekarang ia sudah memaafkannya? Entahlah. Tapi bagi Hinata hidupnya yang sekarang lebih bermakna.

Walaupun ia harus kehilangan kebahagiaannya sendiri tapi Tuhan mempercayakannya untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan orang lain dengan menjadikannya dokter.

"_Ohayou_ dokter Hinata…" sapaan lembut wanita renta itu mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata yang tengah berkelana ke masa lalunya.

"Eh? _Ohayou_ mo nenek Takeda," balas Hinata gugup.

"Anda menangis?" tanya sang nenek yang masih berdiri dihadapan Hinata dengan menenteng sebuah kantung plastik.

"Eh?" seketika Hinata langsung menggunakan tangan mungilnya untuk mengusap air mata yang tanpa ia sadari telah membasahi pipinya. Melihat sang dokter yang sepertinya sedang bersedih hati, akhirnya nenek tersebut mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terimakasih… dokter selama ini sudah dengan tulus merawat Keito. Walaupun belum ada donor yang cocok, tapi semejak dokter sering menghiburnya, Keito jadi mempunyai semangat hidup lagi," ucap sang nenek panjng lebar.

"Saya sangat menyayangi Keito nek. Dan itu memang sudah menjadi kewajiban saya. Oh ya… Keito tertidur sangat nyenyak setelah saya memberikan obat. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu nek," ujar Hinata dengan senyuman manis tercetak dibibirnya.

"Oh ya silakan… Dan sekali lagi terimakasih dokter," balas sang nenek sebelum Hinata pergi.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Keito entah kenapa hatinya merasakan sesak luar biasa. Seandainya Sasuke tak membuangnya, mungkin sekarang anaknya bisa lahir ke dunia dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat. Mengingat itu, tanpa terasa air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan ibu nak…yang tak bisa melindungimu," gumam Hinata yang terus terisak.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_sama_, ada kabar buruk dari Naruto-san… beliau mengalami kecelakaan kerja di Suna. Dan malam ini juga anda diminta datang ke Suna " ucap sang sekretaris yang dengan tenangnya menyampaikan kabar buruk tersebut. Sasuke menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan menatap intens Juugo yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, pesankan tiket pesawat ke Suna," jawab Sasuke tak kalah tenangnya.

"_Hai_."

Sasuke memijit keningnya sebentar. Naruto adalah salah satu karyawan perusahaannya sekaligus sahabatnya. Biasanya ia tak pernah terjun langsung menangani karyawan yang tertimpa masalah. Tapi kali ini pengecualian.

Naruto adalah sahabatnya dan entah kenapa setelah bertahun-tahun merasakan nyeri luar biasa dihatinya hanya dengan mendengar kata 'Suna' tapi kali ini Sasuke ingin sekali menginjakan kakinya di kota yang jaraknya bermil-mil dari Konoha.

'_Hinata…_'

.

.

.

"Dokter Hinata! Ada pasien baru yang mengalami kecelakaan kerja," teriak seorang suster yang memasuki ruangan Hinata. Dengan tergesa Hinata ikut berlari kecil menuju ruang gawat darurat.

"Segera siapkan alat bantu pernafasan!" intruksi Hinata pada perawatnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh sang pasien yang masih setengah sadar. Sebelum mata biru itu menutup, ia masih bisa mengenali sosok wanita yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hinata…" entah ilusi ataupun kenyataan. Itulah yang Naruto lihat sebelu kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang. Sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui sang pasien karena kepala dan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Hinata, biar aku saja yang menangani pasien ini. Dari tadi Keito menangis tidak mau diperiksa dokter lain selain kau," ucap Shizune yang langsung mengambil alih pekerjaan Hinata.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Kau ceroboh sekali. Tidak tahukah bahwa pekerjaanku begitu banyak? Dasar merepotkan," ucap Sasuke sadis.

"Kau datang langsung memakiku. Dasar lelaki tak berperasaan." Naruto terlihat begitu kesal dengan sahabat selaku atasannya itu.

"Kupikir kepalamu retak. Ternyata hanya luka kecil saja." Kata-kata ketus terus terlontar dari bibir Sasuke yang duduk di sofa kamar rawat Naruto.

"Hei kau! Sahabat macam apa yang mendoakan sahabatnya sendiri supaya kepalanya retak. Lagipula tertimpa besi sakit tahu!" Kali ini amarah Naruto benar-benar meluap. Ia tidak mempedulikan kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat berteriak.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," sangkal Sasuke datar. Hening sebentar sebelum Naruto kembali membuka suaranya,

"Sasuke… aku melihat Hinata…" kata-kata Naruto barusan menghentikan pandangan Sasuke dari ponselnya. Ia memandang Naruto penuh tanya. "… disini," imbuh Naruto. Birunya meneliti perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Sasuke. Namun ia tak menemukan apa-apa selain wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau menghayal," ujar Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

"Tidak. Aku yakin bahwa dokter yang menolongku itu Hinata." Naruto masih berusaha keras menyangkal pendapat Sasuke.

"Kepalamu terbentur Naruto… sudahlah aku akan keluar sebentar." Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan ruang rawat itu.

Setelah menutup pintu, barulah ekspresinya sedikit ia tak percaya seratus persen ucapan sahabatnya, tetapi ada kemungkinan perkataan Naruto benar. Hinata ada di Suna dan mungkin saja ia bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Mungkinkah? "Tidak mungkin," sangkalnya lagi.

Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri koridir rumah sakit. Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, pikirannya sedikit kacau, sehingga ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Sampai ketika langkah kakinya membawanya ke ruang khusus rawat anak-anak, Sasuke sejenak berhenti ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah tawa lembut yang tak asing ditelinganya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika _obsidian_-nya menangkap siluet wanita dewasa yang sedang terduduk dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Pintu itu tak tertutup sehingga dengan puasnya Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu.

"Hinata…" bisiknya pelan. Kakinya seperti terpaku tak bisa berjalan lagi dan matanya tak bisa berpaling dari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Setelah sedikit menenangkan dirinya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat. Dadanya terus berdentum-dentum menyakitkan dan otaknya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama gadis itu.

Sasuke terus berjalan hingga kakinya melangkah ke toilet. Nafasnya memburu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mata kelamnya balik menatapnya seperti mengebor ke dasar jiwanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan tanpa kendali lagi, ia memukul cermin dihadapannya.

Seakan-akan ia igin menghancurkan wajah yang ada dihadapannya. Dari buku-buku jarinya mengeluarkan darah yang menetes membasahi lantai.

.

.

.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu menutup perlahan pintu ruang kerjanya. Tadi ada salah satu perawat yang memberitahunya bahwa ada seorang pasien yang menunggunya diruangan.

Dan benar saja, ia melihat sosok berjas hitam berambut biru gelap yang duduk di sofa yang memunggungi pintu. perlahan, kaki jenjangnya menghampiri pria itu.

"Selama siang, Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" sapa Hinata ketika tubuhnya sudah berhadapan dengan pria yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sebelum pria itu sempat menjawab manik _lavender_ Hinata menangkap bahwa tangan kiri pria tersebut berlumuran darah.

"_Kami-sama_! Kenapa tangan anda?" seketika Hinata langsung terduduk dihadapan pria itu.

Memegang tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan meneliti lebih lanjut yang ternyata juga terdapat banyak serpihan kecil kaca yang menancap di tangan itu.

Dengan cekatan, Hinata langsung mengambil alat-alat medisnya dan langsung membersihkan luka itu. Sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa sepasang _onyx_ pria itu terus menatapnya sendu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan sampai tangan anda terkena serpihan kaca?" tanya Hinata setelah selesai mengobati luka tersebut dan tinggal memasangkan perbannya saja.

"Aku sengaja memukul cermin," suara berat dan bernada datar sontak membuat gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika mata bulannya menangkap sesosok pria yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah dilihatnya. Sontak tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam gulungan perban menjadi tak pertenaga. Bibir Hinata seakan tercekat dan matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap mata _onyx_ yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan. Dan perlahan mata indahnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hinata…" suara yang mengalun dari bibir pria itu yang memanggil namanya sungguh sangat ia rindukan. Sasuke langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil yang terduduk dihadapannya. Memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Sedangkan Hinata tampak syok sampai tak menyadari bahwa pria itu tengah memeluknya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku Hinata…" bisiknya pelan. Sedangkan Hinata masih sibuk bergulat dengan perasaan dan hatinya. Bagaimana bisa pria ini ada di ruangannya? Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, Hinata sontak mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke hingga pelukan itu terlepas dan ia langsung berdiri.

"Kau...kenapa kau muncul lagi dihadapanku…kau…" Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tangisannya yang semakin kencang. Sasuke berdiri berusaha mendekati Hinata yang terus mundur.

"Hinata… maafkan aku." Mata Sasuke tampak memerah. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat gadis yang sangat dirindukannya menangis pilu.

"Dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan itu setelah kau membuangku, mencampakanku dan menjadikanku seperti sampah!" teriak Hinata kalap. "aku masih bisa memaafkanmu kalau kau hanya membuangku…" Hinata mengelap kasar air matanya. " tapi kau juga membuang nyawa lain yang tak berdosa," imbuh Hinata. Sasuke nampak bingung dengan kalimat Hinata yang terakhir.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke pelan meminta penjelasan. Hinata masih terus menangis, _amethyst_-nya memandang tajam sosok pria tegap yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau… telah membuang anakmu sendiri! Kau yang mengakibatkan dia mati Sasuke!" teriak Hinata kalap.

Sasuke tampak syok dengan pengakuan Hinata. Tubuhnya kaku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Jadi, waktu itu Hinata hamil? Mengandung darah dagingnya? Dan dengan dungunya hanya karena emosi sesaatnya dan harga dirinya yang tinggi, Sasuke menjadikan gadis yang sangat dicintainya sebagai taruhan? Oh _Shiitt_!

.

_Brakk_

.

"Hinata?" suara baritone Gaara mengintrupsi dua anak manusia yang sedang bersitegang. _Jade_ Gaara nampak tajam ketika ia mengetahui bahwa pria yang membuat gadisnya berteriak tadi adalah seorang pria yang menjadi masa lalu gadisnya.

"Kau…" desis Gaara marah. "apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata brengsek!" seketika Gaara langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Memukulnya berkali-kali tanpa ada balasan dari pria itu. Sedangkan Hinata yang masih menangis berusaha melerai Gaara yang mengamuk.

"H-hentikan Gaara-kun…" mohonnya pelan. Hinata memang membenci Sasuke tetapi dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat mantan kekasihnya itu dipukuli tanpa ada perlawanan.

Karena tidak ada tanda Gaara yang akan berhenti, akhirnya Hinata berusaha melerai yang mengakibatkan pipinya terkena pukulan Gaara.

"Hinata!" pekik Gaara saat mengetahui salah satu pukulannya mengenai Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara langsung mengabaikan Sasuke yang terlentang dengan wajah babak belur.

"Uchiha… jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan kami mengerti? Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," ancam Gaara.

Setelah itu ia langsung membawa Hinata keluar. Tinggalah Sasuke yang masih terlentang dengan nafas tersengal. Ia dalam keadaan yang kacau sehingga membiarkan Gaara menghajarnya.

Hatinya merasakan sakit akibat rasa bersalah yang luar biasa besarnya. Ia membuang gadis yang dicintainya dan juga darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia memang pria brengsek yang pantas mendapatkan pukulan bahkan seandainya Hinata ingin membunuhnya pun ia rela.

Baginya rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang Hinata alami akibat ulahnya, tidak sebanding dengan nyawanya yang tak berharga. Seandainya ia mengetahui keadaan Hinata yang sebenarnya waktu itu, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan terjebak dengan taruhan konyol terasa air matanya menetes.

.

.

.

Hinata masih terus menangis. Tak peduli ia yang menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Sedangkan Gaara terus menarik tangan Hinata dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat semua orang menciut.

Rasanya Hinata begitu lega saat ia sudah mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya kepada pemuda itu. Mengatakan kebenarannya bahwa akibat ulahnya Sasuke telah menghancurkan harapan hidup nyawa lain.

Harusnya Hinata merasa senang melihat wajah Sasuke yang babak belur dan terlihat begitu menderita tapi yang ia dapati malah tangisannya yang tak bisa berhenti setiap mengingatnya. Ada apa dengannya? Setelah Hinata duduk di jok mobil dan terlihat lebih tenang, barulah Gaara membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di ruanganmu?" tanya Gaara tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata singkat.

Sepertinya Gaara belum puas akan jawaban Hinata. Tangannya mengepal erat diatas kemudi mobil. Hinata bertemu Sasuke itu sama saja dengan Hinata bertemu cintanya. Tak dapat Gaara pungkiri bahwa selama ini Hinata belum bisa mencintainya.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak bisa mencintainya. Namun ia berpura-pura menulikan dan membutakan hatinya. Ia tidak ingin tahu dan tidak ingin mengerti bahwa gadis yang sangat dicintainya tidak pernah mencintainya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tetap miliknya. Egois memang, tapi hanya dengan cara inilah ia bahagia. Baginya Hinata yang selalu ada disisinya adalah kebahagiaan baginya. Dan bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan Hinata?

Hatinya tiba-tiba bergemuruh ketika otak Gaara memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia pernah dengan liciknya merebut Hinata dari tangan Sasuke. Ia pernah dengan teganya membunuh bayi mereka yang tak berdosa. Ia dengan sengaja memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Disini siapa sebenarnya yang paling jahat? Dirinya atau Sasuke? _Arghh_! Raung Gaara frustasi.

.

.

TBC

.

Rencana awal mau buat Twooshoot. Tapi pas buat chap ini ga nyadar kalo saia dah nulis ampe 8000 word lebih. Akhirnya saia potong jadi tiga chap biar reader yang baca ga pada sakit mata hehehe. Tenang aja..chap terakhir bakal nusul secepatnya kalo ada yang mau minjemin modem -_- (Author ga nyarat)

Tanks to:

**Kertas biru, Mamoka, Zae-Hime, Aiza-chankim, hyuuchiha alvie-chan, suka snsd, sasuhina-caem, n, amenyx, Yukio Hisa, Emma, akemimatsuhina, RK-Hime, Evil, Sugar Princess71. **Yang udah ninggalin jejak yang baik-baik buat author jadi tambah semangat nih…** (^_^)**

**. **

Jangan lupa setelah baca tinggalkan jejak lagi. Makasih banyak semuanya….

.

Salam

.

-Bird

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summarry **

_Hanya kesalahan kecil. Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapan dan tindakan. Sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan maka kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu._

**The Lost**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Lost milik Bird Paradise**

** Pair: **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

**Rated T**

**Genre: **Romence, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning**

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran,dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau kemari untuk menjengukku? Kenapa malah kau ikut-ikutan dirawat?' tanyaNaruto bingung.

Kepala pirangnya memang masih diperban tapi ia sudah bisa berjalan. Dan disinilah sekarang, duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dijenguk masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong yang menatap langit-langit kamar seakan tak menghiraukan kehadiran sahabatnya.

Naruto sudah mendengar insiden yang terjadi antara Gaara tunangan Hinata dan Sasuke. Kabar itu cepat sekali beredar mengingat sang pelaku adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku bahwa waktu itu yang menolongku adalah Hinata." Naruto berusaha membuka percakapan. "dan kau-"

"Naruto… aku adalah bajingan paling kejam di muka bumi ini. Aku tega membuang anakku sendiri dan membunuhnya," potong Sasuke yang sukses membuat mata biru Naruto membulat kaget.

"A-apa yang kau katakan!" seru Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke masih nampak tenang dengan pandangan matanya yang perlahan bergulir menatap sahabatnya.

"Pantas saja Hinata sangat membenciku. Aku memang tidak pantas dimaafkan," ucap Sasuke seakan tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Naruto. Setelah mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dari Sasuke, barulah Naruto paham apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"M-maksudmu saat itu Hinata sedang hamil?" tanya Naruto horror. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Seketika Naruto tampak lemas tak bertenaga. Ia tak bisa membayangkan semenderita apa Hinata waktu itu.

Harus dicampakkan kekasihnya dalam keadaan hamil dan setelah itu ia juga harus kehilangan calon bayinya. Naruto langsung beranjak pergi dan mencari ruangan Hinata. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kasihi begitu menderita.

"Apa dokter Hinata ada diruangannya?" tanya Naruto pada perawat.

"Sudah tiga hari ini beliau tidak masuk," jawab perawat itu. Naruto mengerang frustasi tapi kakinya terus melangkah sampai ia melihat seorang wanita indigo panjang yang berjalan membelakanginya tanpa mengenakan jas putih. Mungkin itu Hinata, pikir Naruto. Naruto langsung membuntuti wanita itu sampai memasuki sebuah ruangan rawat khusus anak. Dan benar saja ketika ia melihat Hinata sedang bercanda dengan seorang pasien anak kecil.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Eh? Naruto-kun…" balas Hinata pelan dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan santai di taman rumah sakit itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja selama ini? Aku tak menyangka kau sudah menjadi dokter hebat." Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Yah… seperti yang Naruto-kun lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bisa ada di Suna? dan kenapa kepalamu diperban?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Aku ada pekerjaan disini dan tidak disangka aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan kecil, apakah kau lupa bahwa yang memberikan pertolongan pertama adalah kau Hinata?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar sedangkan Hinata mencoba mengingat. Tapi sebelum ia ingat, Naruto kembali membuka suaranya. "oh ya… ada yang ingin kutanyakan sekaligus kuberitahukan." Hinata nampak terdiam. "bolehkah?" imbuh Naruto.

"Silahkan saja," jawab Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Mereka kini duduk di kursi taman.

"Tidak, aku membencinya," jawab Hinata dingin. _Amethys_-nya memandang jauh kedepan. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Sasuke masih sangat mencintaimu. Ia seperti orang gila saat kau pergi. Hidupnya yang tak teratur semenjak kau pergi, sempat membuatnya berada di pusat rehabilitasi karena pemakaian ekstasi dan _alcohol_ berlebih. Sampai-sampai ia berhenti sekolah selama satu tahun. Mungkin _Kami_-_sama_ memang sedang menghukumnya sampai setelah sembuh pun ia lagi-lagi _overdosis_ karena obat tidur. Hidupnya kacau karena rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang menggerogoti jiwanya… selain itu karena ia juga tak pernah bisa melupakanmu."

Hinata terdiam mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Sasuke mulai bangkit perlahan saat Kakashi menyerahkan tampuk kepemimpinan perusahaan Uchiha padanya. Ia tak sempat kuliah tapi karena kejeniusan dan ketekunannya, Sasuke bisa membuat perusahaan Uchiha sukses. Setiap hari yang dia lakukan adalah bekerja dan bekerja. Tak pernah meluangkan waktu sedikitpun untuk bersenang-senang." Naruto menatap sejenak Hinata yang menunduk. Ia tahu gadis itu pasti menangis.

"Percayalah Hinata… Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan dengan wanita manapun. Dalam hatinya hanya ada kau seorang. Aku tahu Sasuke pernah melakukan kesalahan besar padamu. Tapi _Kami-sama_ sudah menghukumnya berkali-kali lipat. Bisakah kau memaafkannya?" mata birunya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memohon. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu terdiam membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir.

"Kau… tidak tahu Naruto-kun, bahwa yang ku alami lebih berat. Dicampakkan oleh pria yang sangat kucintai, kehilangan anak bahkan sebelum ia lahir, sampai aku tidak ingin hidup waktu itu," ungkap Hinata sambil tersedu.

"Aku tahu… tapi Sasuke tidak tahu kalau waktu itu kau hamil, dan seandainya Sasuke tidak terpancing emosi, dia tidak akan pernah mencampakkanmu. Dia juga sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Kembalilah padanya."

Tatapan mata Naruto tampak melembut. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke juga mencintainya. Mengetahui hidup Sasuke yang begitu kacau tak ubahnya hidupnya, perlahan-lahan hatinya mulai melunak.

"Aku bisa memaafkannya. Tapi aku tak bisa kembali padanya dan meninggalkan Gaara, sebentar lagi kami akan menikah," jawab Hinata pelan. Jalan buntu kembali memenuhi kepala Naruto.

Sekarang ia baru ingat bahwa Hinata sudah memiliki calon suami. Lelaki yang menawarkan agar Hinata menjadi taruhan pada Sasuke. Naruto tak menduga bahwa Gaara benar-benar mencintai Hinata. Atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu memang sudah mengincar Hinata dari awal?

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Naruto yang menguras air matanya, Hinata berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor. Benaknya penuh akan Sasuke. Sekarang Hinata sadar betapa ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar mencampakkannya. Tapi sekarang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Selain melupakan perasaanya pada Sasuke dan membuka hatinya untuk Gaara. Bisakah?

Sekarang langkahnya membawanya ke ruangan rawat Sasuke. Perlahan Hinata membuka pintu itu dan mengintip sedikit ke dalam. _Amethys_-nya menangkap pria yang sedang berbaring dengan luka memar di sekujur wajahnya.

Hatinya tiba-tiba perih melihat sosok tak berdaya itu. Ingin rasanya Hinata berlari dan menghambur kepelukannya. Memakinya yang telah tega membuatnya merasakan rindu yang luar biasa. Hinata kembali menutup pintunya perlahan dan ketika ia berbalik sosok lain sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Gaara-kun…"

.

.

.

Balkon yang terletak dilantai sepuluh rumah sakit Suna ini terlihat begitu lengang. Seakan-akan tempat itu dikhususkan untu sepasang kekasih yang masih saling berdiri diam.

"Pergilah Hinata,"ucap Gaara setelah sekian lama keheningan merajai.

Hinata tampak mengerjapkan matanya menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang indah karena sapuan angin. Sedangkan Gaara hanya membalasnya denga tatapan lembut.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman. Bahwa kau tak mungkin pergi dariku kecuali aku sendiri yang melepasmu. Jadi mulai sekarang aku melepasmu. Kau bebas Hinata."

Ucapan Gaara barusan membuat Hinata mengira telinganya tak berfungsi dengan baik. Benarkah Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu? Hinata menatap lekat _jade_ indah Gaara mencari kebohongan namun Hinata tak menemukan itu.

"Aku tahu selama ini kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku juga sebenarnya yang membuat hidupmu menderita, bukan Uchiha Sasuke." _Jade_ indahnya menerawang jauh sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat besi pembatas.

"Karena ingin mendapatkanmu, aku memakai cara licik. Memanfaatkan emosi Sasuke yang gampang tersulut dan itu berhasil."

Hinata semakin tak mengerti pembicaraan Gaara selanjutnya. Mengetahui kebingungan Hinata, akhirnya Gaara kembali memberi penjelasan.

"Dari awal aku sudah mencari tahu semua hal tentang Sasuke termasuk kelemahannya. Dan saat mengetahuinya, aku langsung menyusun rencana untuk memancingnya. Akulah yang menyuruh Karin agar membuat Sasuke salah paham denganmu. Dengan begitu, aku mudah memanfaatkannya."

Sekarang Hinata ingat. Malam terakhir mereka bersama. Sasuke kalap dan menuduhnya berselingkuh. Setelah memaksanya untuk bercinta, Sasuke pergi entah kemana dengan _mood_ yang masih buruk tentunya. Mungkinkah semua itu perbuatan Gaara?

"Dan benar saja, malam itu Sasuke datang ke arena balap dengan kondisi buruk. Ia tampak marah. Dan aku tahu bahwa rencanaku berhasil. Saat itulah aku mengajukan penawaran agar kau yang menjadi bahan taruhan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menyetujuinya."

Ya. Hinata tahu sifat buruk Sasuke adalah mudah sekali tersulut emosi. Hinata tak menyangka Gaara memanfaatkan sifat buruk Sasuke dan menjadikannya alat untuk mendapatkannya.

"Aku juga yang merusak sedikit rem mobil itu, sehingga Sasuke kalah," tatapan Gaara menerawang jauh ke angkasa. Rambut merahnya berayun karena angin yang lumayan kencang di balkon rumah sakit. Sedangkan Hinata semakin terkejut mendengar penuturan akhir Sasuke.

"Dari awal mendapatkanmu, aku memang sudah memakai cara licik dan kotor. Kau pantas membenciku Hinata… karena yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu adalah aku. Aku yang membunuh anakmu, memaksamu menggugurkannya," Gaara menatap sendu Hinata yang menangis di sampingnya.

"Kenapa… kau melakukan semua itu… aku tidak menyangka…kau," Hinata menatap tajam Gaara. "begitu tega padaku," imbuhnya.

Kakinya sudah terasa sangat lemas akibat rasa sakit yang ditanggung hatinya. Hinata tak menyangka bahwa inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dan ia lebih tak percaya bahwa Gaara sanggup mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Aku mencintaimu… sudah ku katakan sejak awal, bahwa aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan…" _jade_ menatap tajam _lavender_. "dengan cara apapun," desis Gaara pelan.

"K-kau egois… kau gila!" tuding Hinata kalap.

"Kau bilang mencintaiku…? Tapi yang kau lakukan tak lebih dari menyiksaku! Kau memisahkanku dari pria yang kucintai… kau juga membunuh anakku!" kali ini Hinata ambruk. Ia terduduk dengan nafas tersengal dan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja Gaara.." bisik Hinata pelan.

Tangannya mengepal erat di lantai. Gaara terduduk di depan Hinata. Tak kuasa ia melihat kesakitan Hinata karena ulahnya. Ya benar, ia memang sangat egois dan gila. Selama ini hanya mementingkan kesenangannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan Hinata yang terus ia paksa tersenyum dan menuntutnya agar selalu disisinya. Tanpa peduli apa yang gadis itu rasakan.

"Maaf…Hina-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" jerit Hinata saat tangan Gaara berusaha menggapai kepalanya.

Hinata begitu kecewa dengan Gaara. Enam tahun ia hidup bersama pria itu. Berusaha mencintainya dan selalu ada disisinya. Mengira bahwa Gaara adalah lelaki terbaik untuknya. Namun sekarang apa yang ia dapatkan? Kebohongan dan kekecewaan.

Hinata sebenarnya sadar bahwa yang dilakukan Gaara semata-mata karena pemuda itu sangat mencintainya. Tapi yang membuatnya begitu kecewa adalah cara licik yang ia gunakan untuk mendapatkannya. Cara yang akhirnya hanya menyakiti Sasuke, Hinata dan Gaara sendiri.

"Maaafkan aku Hinata…" ulangnya. Hinata masih sibuk menangis tanpa menghiraukan permintaan maaf pria itu.

Sedangkan Gaara masih duduk diam. Menunggu gadis itu lebih tenang. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Hinata yang seperti tadi. Membentaknya dan berbicara keras dengan kemarahan luar biasa. Gaara sadar bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kembalilah ke kamarmu Naruto," jawab Sasuke datar setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku sudah baikkan," _kau yang sakit parah, _imbuh Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Hinata." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya. "bahwa kau tak sepenuhnya bersalah dan juga penderitaanmu setelah kepergiannya," imbuh Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Hinata takkan pernah kembali padaku. Dia sangat membenciku dan tak bisa memaafkanku," ujar Sasuke pelan dan sedikit ketus. Luka ditubuhnya memang sudah membaik. Tapi luka dihatinya seakan berdarah-darah yang membuatnya begitu pucat.

"Apa kau lupa? Hinata sangat mencintaimu dulu. Ia tak akan dengan mudah melupakanmu. Dan satu hal lagi, dia mempunyai sifat lemah lembut dan penyayang, aku yakin dalam hatinya ia sudah memaafkanmu."

Perkataan Naruto seakan tak Sasuke hiraukan. Namun sebenarnya ia mematri semua kata-kata itu dalam otaknya. Hinata memang baik hati dan pemaaf, tapi bisakah dia memaafkannya? Kesalahannya sungguh sangat besar.

.

.

.

"Ibu… aku sudah melepas Hinata," ujar Gaara pelan ketika ia mengetahui sang ibu memasuki kamarnya dan sekarang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Karura nampak tak begitu terkejut, karena memang dari awal ia sudah tahu bahwa yang dilakukan anak bungsunya adalah salah. Ia menatap sendu punggung lebar anak yang sangat disayanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu benar Gaara, seharusnya kau melakukan itu dari awal," ujar Karura dengan suara lembutnya. "sekarang… apakah Hinata bisa meraih kebahagiaanya lagi setelah kau mengurungnya selama bertahun-tahun?" imbuhnya.

"Bisa… Hinata bisa bahagia. Karena penderitaannya adalah aku," jawab Gaara datar. _Jade _indahnya terus menatap keluar jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan membuat jendela besar itu berembun dan tampak buram.

"Selama aku menghilang dari hidupnya, Hinata akan bahagia," lanjut Gaara. Karura berdiri menghampiri sang anak.

"Ibu senang, akhirnya kau membuka mata hatimu, kau berjiwa besar mau mengakui kesalahanmu dan melepasnya. Ibu yakin… kebahagiaan lain akan menghampirimu. Dari awal Hinata memang bukan untukmu," ujar Karura pelan sebelum ia meraih tangan sang anak dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

.

.

.

Hinata masih berdiri termangu di depan pintu. Sudah sedari tadi ia berdiri diam dan tampak ragu. Akhirnya setelah berpikir semalaman yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur, Hinata berani mengambil keputusan. Ia akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena telah menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan kemarin.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu?" sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Hinata.

"Ah! Naruto-kun… aku takut-"

"Sasuke tidak akan memakanmu, kenapa harus takut Hinata," potong Naruto cepat. "Cepatlah…atau aku yang akan meyeretmu ke dalam hm?" ancam Naruto lagi.

"B-baiklah aku akan masuk," ucap Hinata sebelum tangan putihnya perlahan meraih knop pintu.

Dapat Hinata lihat, Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di ambang jendela. Perlahan, Hinata melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan sedikit ragu. Jantungnya kembali berdegup liar yang membuatnya menjadi susah bernafas.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggilan lembut itu mengalun indah merasuk ke dalam lamunan Sasuke dan mambuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Perlahan, Sasuke menggulirkan _onyx_ kelamnya dan betapa senangnya saat retinanya menangkap sosok gadis berdiri di hadapannya. Jadi, yang memanggilnya tadi bukanlah ilusi?

"Hinata…" suara Sasuke terdengar parau. _Lavender_-nya mulai berkaca-kaca saat menatap sosok pucat yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Hinata tidak melihat sosok Sasuke yang dulunya begitu angkuh. Yang ia dapati kali ini adalah sosok Sasuke yang terlihat hampa dan terluka. Bahu tegapnya tak terlihat kokoh seperti dahulu. Dan wajah tampannya terlihat demikian pucat.

"Maafkan Gaara karena telah membuatmu seperti ini," susah payah Hinata mengucapkan kalimat tanpa terisak.

Sasuke langsung kecewa ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa wanita itu berdiri dihadapannya untuk Gaara. Bukan untuk dirinya. 'Keh! Menyedihkan, kau terlalu banya berharap Sasuke,' makinya dalam hati.

" Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Aku sudah memaafkannya kalau memang itu jawaban yang ingin kau dengar," jawab Sasuke datar. Seakan hatinya tak menjerit kecewa.

"Bukan…" kata-kata singkat itu langsung membuat Sasuke sedikit berharap lebih.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu… karena kemarin aku sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan," imbuh Hinata. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan ucapan tersebut. Bukankah semua yang dituduhkan Hinata padanya itu benar?

"Semua yang kau katakan kemarin itu benar Hinata… kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku. Akulah yang meminta maaf pada-"

"Tidak! Kau tak pernah benar-benar membuangku, mencampakkanku, dan membunuh anak kita…" ucap Hinata yang mulai terisak. "Kau tak salah Sasuke…akulah yang salah," _'karena aku yang membuat Gaara mencintaiku dengan gila' _imbuhnya dalam hati. Sasuke tampak terkejut sekaligus bungung dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu…" Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Walaupun ia sangat membenci Gaara, tapi bagaimanapau juga -terlepas dari semua kelakuan liciknya- selama ini pria itu mencintainya setulus hati.

Tak pernah sekalipun Gaara marah ataupun berbuat kasar padanya. Jadi, Hinata ingin menutupi semua keburukan pria itu. Baginya semua itu hanya masa lalu.

Hinata juga tidak mau akan ada pertikaian baru antara Sasuke dan Gaara. Sudah cukup, ia lelah. Hinata hanya ingin bahagia dan hidup damai dengan Sasuke, pria yang selama ini dicintainya.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Hinata singkat. _Lavender_-nya menatap intens _onyx_ Sasuke. Dan perlahan pria itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Benarkah kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang muali mengembang di bibir indahnya. Perlahan walaupun tampak ragu, tangan Sasuke terangkat berusaha mengelus pipi Hinata yang basah. Melihat tak ada penolakan dari Hinata, Sasuke memutuskan mengungkapkan keinginannya yang begitu besar.

"Bisakah kau tidak menikah dengan Gaara?"pertanyaan Sasuke yang sedikit aneh ini membuat senyum Hinata sedikit terkembang.

"Apa kau mau menikahiku?" tanya balik Hinata. Perlahan bibir pucat Sasuke melengkung keatas.

"Tentu," jawaban singkat Sasuke mambuat Hinata menghambur kepelukan pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Memeluknya begitu erat dan kembali terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata… sangat mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke pelan sambil mengecupi rambut indigo Hinata.

"A-aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun…" pelukan erat dua orang yang telah terpisah begitu lama seakan-akan menyiratkan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam.

Sasuke sangat bahagia akhirnya ia kembali mendapatkan Hinata-nya yang hilang dan juga cintanya. Ia bersyukur di ujung keputus asaan hidupnya, Tuhan memberikan jalan yang membawanya kembali bertemu cintanya dan meraihnya.

Kali ini Sasuke berjanji, tidak akan pernah melepaskan Hinata walaupun dunia runtuh sekalipun. Diujung pintu, ada pemuda berambut pirang yang turut tersenyum bahagia intuk mereka. Dan di ujung habisnya harapan Gaara, ada kebahagiaan yang menantinya.

.

.

Owari

.

Aduhh endingnya pasti gaje banget hahaha… silahkan reader berimajinasi sendiri yang indah-indah buat mereka berdua. Contohnya, semisal sehabis pelukan mereka ngapain ya? (author digebugin reader)

.

Bales Ripiu:

**Sasuhina Lovers**: Siapa yang bilang saia suka sad end? Bagi saia yang suka nyiksa Hinata (digampar Hina) saia ga akan pernah buat dia menderita diakhir cerita yang saia buat (kecuali authornya lagi galau haha) cz saia ini cinta banget ma Hinata. So, semua kisah menyedihkan ini hanya konflik yang harus Hina hadapi. Itu aja.

**Emma**: Dia sebenarnya ga jahat, hanya terlalu mencintai Hinata tapi dengan cara yang salah sampe dia ngelakuin hal yang malah akhirnya hanya menyakiti Hinata.

**Sugar Princess71**: Masa? Padahal saia kira ga bakal dapet feel_nya… terimakasih kembali ^_^

**Suzu aizawa**: entah kenapa aku bawaannya pengin nyiksa Hinata mulu Hahaha (Hina cemberut -_-) tapi di chap ini dia ga sedih lagi..terimakasih banyak ^_^

**Lavender hime-chan**: ga apa-apa, baca fic mang selera si, mungkin kamu ga suka fic yang terlalu angst terutama tokoh utamanya Hina. Saia bisa ngerti cs saia juga gitu. Ya analisis kamu lumayan benar, walaupun disini sebenarnya mereka berdua ga ada niatan buat jahat ma Hina. Sasuke ngelakuin itu karena emosi semata dan Gaara karena terlalu obsesi ma Hina jadi ngelakuin apa aja buat ngedapetin Hina walopun pake cara yang salah. Dan soal ngegugurin itu, Gaara hanya ga mau Hina jadi keinget Sasu terus apalagi kalo sampe ank itu lahir jadilah ia melakukan hal kaya gitu. Ini akhir bahagia ga menurut kamu?(Garuk kepala)

**Himetarou Ai**: haha berarti fic ini lumayan sedih juga ya?

**The Amethys Hime no login**: Ya ni heppy end ^_^

**Suka snsd**: Ga kok… saia ga tega bunuh mereka cs mereka adalah tokoh-tokoh yang saia sukai.

**Sasuhina caem**: Yoi dah baca chap ini kan? (pasti seneng) hehe

**Mamoka**: Yoi Hina kembali ma Sasu kan pair awalnya mang SasuHina. Saia selalu berusaha konsisten.

**Rhena001**: Makasih saia sungguh terharu kamu nangis baca fic saia

**n**: Jangan donk say, kasian Sasu, diakan cuma khilaf -_-

**Zae-Hime**: Ya heppy and kaya judul lagunya Avril,

**Tsubasa DeiChan**: teromakasih ^_^ maaf kalo aku dah buat kamu ikutan sedih baca chap ini.

**ViolettaOnyx**: haha walopun kamu ngrestuin GaaHina, tapi pair awalnya SasuHina ^_^

.

oke tanks for reding, ripiu, dll. Sampai jumpa di fic_ku yang lain.

.

Salam

.

-Bird


End file.
